Quagmire Talk Page Archive
Quagmire's age Why is he 61? That seems completely wrong. That's the age officially stated in the episode FOX-y Lady and it is recognized until new absolute evidence says different. --Buckimion 19:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) In the Episode "Meet The Quagmires" He accompanies 18 year old Lois, Peter was 18 in 1984, It would be assumed quagmire is similar in age, in the episode FOX-y Lady, i think he was being sarcastic about his age.. he would be more like Peters age, 42-44. Seth has backed up the *61 - Glenn never stated his age in MtQ and was passing himself off to score with younger chicks. *With the caveat that things can change if the writers need it to. --Buckimion 07:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) If quagmire is 61, his dad has to be between 75-85... he didn't appear to be that way in "Quagmire's Dad".. Quagmire looks younger than 61 as well...maybe it's genetic. --Buckimion 11:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) There's no way Glenn is 61. He's obivously in his mid 30s someone needs to write what 30-ish age he is. FOX-y Lady clearly says his age is 61 and until they say it is something else that is exactly what stays. Any attempt to place false information will result in being banned. --Buckimion 01:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It's a cartoon & subject to retcon, any character's age can change as it suits. Look at Stewie for example, the perpetual baby who'll still be a baby if the show lasts even 50 years. There is no 'official' age of any character & to threaten with banning seems rather petty over something so trivial If you will read the policy link on your welcome/talk page, we recognize that the show is subject to the writers whims and nothing is considered "canon." The promise of banning will only come to those that decide on their own that the info presented in the episode isn't valid because they disagree with it and not because of new information presented in the show. --Buckimion (talk) 23:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Since the last post it looks like we finally have some conflicting evidence. Quagmire was in school in 1986, according to "A Fistful of Meg". General Ironbeak (talk) 18:07, January 13, 2014 (UTC) That still doesn't change what was reported in the episode. Quit thinking of it as real life. --Buckimion (talk) 18:22, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Quagmires kids I think its pretty stupid how quagmire says to brian he is a failure of a father when Quagmire probally has about fifty kids and probally hasnt even met one(except his baby daughter in that one episode) yeah that is but please move this to a forum or blog post. this is for changes to the page not meaningless dribble. ScarletScarabX (Talk) 20:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Quagglechek Glenn's Polish name taken from Hulu/FOX. Arguments over spelling should be taken up with them. --Buckimion 23:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) occupations out of curiousity, how does someone go from being a navy ensign to an airport pilot?, its random, but to me it just sounds far fetched. Caseather 01:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) An ensign is a junior officer...the equivalent of an army Lt. It is quite possible he received pilot training which accelerates rank and then became a civilian pilot after leaving the navy. This is pretty common in reality. --Buckimion 01:51, June 17, 2012 (UTC) The episode "Peter Problems" reveals that Quagmire was a navy pilot for six years, which further cements the reasonable jump from ensign to commericla pilot. StJost (talk) 06:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) The name Glenn come from the pilot and inventor Glen Hammond Curtis of Hammondsport New York. widely considered to be the pioneer of aviation. i dont know how to edit pages so im just gonna leave this here.... Do you have a source? --Buckimion (talk) 01:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Information Corrections I'd just like to point out that the reason Quagmire hates Brian is not some random happenstance coinciding with Celeveland's departure. He hates Brian because Brian slept with Quagmire's Madame Father, Ida. 03:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC)E.R. No, the hate was established prior to that but I'll review the phrasing. --Buckimion (talk) 03:39, April 16, 2013 Edit: "Jerome Is the New Black" IS the episode that specifies the moment when Quagmire revealed his hate and is correct as phrased. --Buckimion (talk) 03:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It might be reasonable to point out that there were several instances where Quagmire showed irritation with Brian prior to "Jerome is the New Black." In season 2's "The King is Dead", Quagmire is jealous that Brian got the lead in The King and I. In season 4's "Bango was His Name Oh", Stewie steals the Winnebago, leaving Quagmire stranded in the hotel room, something that he likely would have blamed on Brian as he has no reason to suspect that Stewie could drive. Similarly, in season 7's "The Man with Two Brians", Stewie upsets a girl that Quagmire is interested in dating, making her cry and run off. It's obvious when Quagmire yells, "Damn it, Brian!" as he runs after her that he blames this on Brian. StJost (talk) 06:20, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I think that there are two many quotes in the quote box. It should be limited to things he says all the time like Giggity and All Right but half of the stuff written is something you hear him say once or twice. Hardcorebologna 00:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Hardcorebologna Disinformation Under "Personality," when listing Quagmire's reasons for his hatred of Brian, the following statement is made: "Brian is a terrible writer who he thinks he is superior when all he does is plagiarize others' work off the internet." Quagmire never accused Brian of plagiarizing his writings from the internet. If you Google the Quagmire's tirade, Quagmire merely said "even though you're terrible," and then goes on to fault Brian for misspelling the word "definite" in a forged note that he claimed was from Cheryl Tiegs. Here it is; I'll save you the trouble of looking for it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n44L0EqNz5Y 14:06, December 27, 2013 (UTC) We do not rely on posted versions that may have been edited or are not the full uncensored version. I am on the road for the holidays and no changes will be made until I can confirm the entire version. Buckimion (talk) 15:44, December 27, 2013 (UTC) While the page says he was involved in three improv classes, he was actually involved in three improv troupes in college. "Improvidence," "The Wackadamia Nuts," and "Three Smile Island." (Spies Reminiscent) Also, "Quandery" is actually spelled "Quandary." The last thing I noticed was that, when talking about the rigged couch in his cabin in "It Takes a Village Idiot...", it says that Peter activated the switch on the wall, but it was actually Lois who did so. StJost (talk) 06:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary to add the names of the groups here, maybe in the episode notes. The "he" activates the button is referring to Quagmire, not Peter. This has been slightly rephrased to clear up confusion. --Buckimion (talk) 18:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Formatting/Content There are two paragraphs under the personality section that end with information about the rigged couch in "It Takes a Village Idiot..."; should these be consolidated into one blurb about that couch? The final paragraph under the "History" section begins with a sentence fragment; maybe consider revising the phrasing of the first one or two sentences. StJost (talk) 06:05, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki